


defenceless

by peachesandlesbians



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Also she likes to sub bye thanks, F/F, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, So I’m just gonna say it: Miranda has a praise kink, Very light smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandlesbians/pseuds/peachesandlesbians
Summary: Andy tells Miranda about her favourite things: Miranda's hair and eyes and shoulders and neck. Or, you know, everything about Miranda.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229
Collections: 4sk





	defenceless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Burned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289376) by [redheadgrrl1960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960). 



> The part about Miranda's scars is by redheadgrrl1960, I hope you don't mind! I highly recommend "Once Burned" for information about how she got them.

Andy had many fantastic moments of her life—getting a new job at _The New York Times,_ reconnecting with her old _Runway_ crew, meeting Miranda again, not to mention _dating_ Miranda—but this, this was the best moment of her life. 

Time to lay under Miranda and hold her tight, caress her body, kiss the top of her head while watching a movie. Andy smiled to herself. Miranda, as much as she loathed to admit it, was a cuddler. She wasn’t clingy, per se, but as their relationship progressed, Miranda started to linger close to Andy, leaning forward the _tiniest_ bit to silently ask for a hug. Or when Andy was working in the study—their study—Miranda took a graceful seat next to her and did not move from her upright position. Andy always let out a tiny chuckle and urged Miranda to lay down and rest her head in her lap. When Andy started to scratch Miranda’s scalp, she could have sworn Miranda started to purr and stretch like a cat. 

So maybe Miranda wasn’t the Ice Queen everyone assumed she was. But that just meant that Andy got to see the side Miranda never showed anyone else. 

And although they trusted each other more and more each day, they never got as intimate as _this._ Sure, Miranda showed Andy her scars that one fateful night, but Andy never felt them out of the blue. 

But that was what she did. Andy hummed under her breath as she traced the top of Miranda’s things, then slowly lowered her hands to the scars, caressing every part she could find. “You know, honey, this is probably my favourite part of you.” She didn’t stop touching Miranda even when she stiffened.

“That can’t possibly be true.” Miranda’s voice was even and cool, almost devoid of emotion. “I know that’s not true. It’s more than likely your least favourite.”

“Hey now.” Andy frowned and stopped her actions. When Miranda was using _that_ tone, Andy knew it meant that she was feeling vulnerable and she wanted to hide it. She just had to be equally calm and be sure-footed. “That’s the truth, Miranda. It’ll be the truth, whether you believe it or not, though I hope you do.”

“But why? It doesn’t make sense.” Now the edge was gone, but the detachedness remained. 

Andy frowned again, this time furrowing her brow. Each day they spent together showed her a deeper side of Miranda. She was wonderfully complex, sometimes infuriating so, in her private as well as her public life. Confidence was Miranda’s middle name, but she shrunk when faced with Andy’s openness. It was as if she was scared of Andy’s honesty prompting her to say something hurtful—which was ridiculous. The whole notion of Andy being like Miranda’s ex-husbands was completely ridiculous.

Andy must have hesitated for a second too long, for Miranda made an attempt to get up and shake off her hands. “Andrea, you don’t have to mollify me with false words. I can take the truth, you know. Or have you forgotten that?”

“If you can take the truth, then listen.” Andy tugged back Miranda and kissed the top of her head, ignoring how tense she was. “The first time I saw your thighs was also the first time we were intimate.”

Miranda scoffed. “Oh, I didn’t know sex was such a big factor for you.”

“Listen to me, Miranda. Please. Let me finish.”

A pause. “Alright.”

“I didn’t mean being intimate in that way, although that was pretty great.” Her lighthearted comment made Miranda relax a bit and sniff, though there was no real disdain behind it. “I meant that you trusted me.” 

Miranda didn’t move, but she tightened her grip on Andy. In response, she rubbed Miranda soothingly, making sure to gentle her tone. 

“You told me things you never told anyone before. You let me see you in the light. You said you cared about me.”

“More than I do for anyone else.” Miranda’s voice was quiet now, and uncertainty replaced the coldness from before. 

“Exactly. I saw you, sweetheart, and I saw how absolutely stunning you were.” 

“Even here?” Miranda placed her hands over Andy’s where they rested on her thighs.

“Especially here.” Warmth coloured Andy’s voice, and she couldn’t stop herself from kissing the crown of Miranda’s hair. Perhaps her praise might be working.

_Her praise . . ._

Andy’s hands stopped moving as she mulled over an idea. Words, coupled with actions, seemed to work well with Miranda. Besiders, there were so many wonderful qualities Andy wanted to point out. Maybe they could work through Miranda’s self-esteem issues tonight, together. 

Andy was shaken out of her thoughts when Miranda let out a tiny whimper, lighting a fire in between her thighs. She did that. She made Miranda Priestly needy and shy. That thought only served to toss more gasoline on the fire. 

“Do you still want me to touch you, honey?”

A small nod was enough to get Andy’s hands to wander around again, prompting Miranda to sigh and melt into Andy’s body. When she traced her scars from edge to edge, Miranda arched her back. Her thighs were so sensitive, and Andy enjoyed how she always got a reaction out of Miranda there. 

_And now for the next step._

“Do you know what else I adore about you?” Andy’s voice was intentionally pitched lower, and as she brushed Miranda’s ear with her lips, she let out a gasp. 

“N-no.” 

“Your eyes. God, Miranda, they’re such a brilliant blue. Icy at times, yeah, but am I too conceited if I say they melt when they look at me?” 

Miranda managed to speak in between moans and gasps. “Ah, ah, no.”

“Thank you. I also am absolutely enamored with your hair and your forelock—I always wanted to brush it back when we were working together, but I never worked up the nerve.”

“I-I wish you did. I always thought about your hands, your fingers.” That gasped confession made Andy growl under her breath. “Please, now—”

“Of course, honey.” With deliberate slowness, Andy threaded her fingers through Miranda’s forelock, curling her fingers around silky strands and caressed her hair back to its usual place. 

Even when Miranda started whimpering, Andy wasn’t finished. “Of course, I have to mention your lovely shoulders, the nape of your neck, your collarbones, the top of your chest. Those places drive me crazy. Do you remember the Valentino dress you were wearing, when we were in Paris together?”

“Y-Yes.” Miranda was panting now, squirming in Andy’s hold. She was being touched everywhere except the one place she needed it most, and _god,_ it felt so good. “I-I could feel your eyes on me throughout the night, and when you whispered in my ear—oh god, Andrea, please!”

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Up, up went Andy’s hands, and when she clasped and applied the lightest pressure around Miranda’s neck, she bucked like a wild stallion, not bothering to muffle her cries anymore. 

“Please!” 

“Hush, Mira. I just want to tell you how badly I wanted to make you mine that night. I wanted to drag you into another room, hike up your dress, and suck and bite those wonderful shoulders of yours.”

Miranda was moaning wantonly now, her raspy cries directly next to Andy’s ear. Her whines were growing increasingly louder, and Miranda’s voice was so deep and horse, she had to clench her thighs together. The way Miranda was begging and whimpering “please, please, I’m all yours” didn’t help matters anyway.

“Is that so bad, sweetheart? That I want to mark you up like that? If I could focus on your beautiful skin and bite like this . . .” Andy lowered her mouth, sucking hickeys on every inch of creamy skin she could find. Miranda was trembling in her lap, ready to cum just by hearing Andy’s praise—though that was hardly an average thing in itself. 

“Every time you wear a dress, all I could think about is eating you up. You’re so stunning, Miranda, you take my breath away. I knew I loved you the first moment I saw you.” There was a lovely flush colouring Miranda’s shoulders and creeping up her neck. In other words, it was the perfect place to leave a hickey, to ruin that perfectness. “You’re mine.”

That was what Miranda needed. She dropped her head back on Andy’s shoulders and let out a hoarse scream that ended up in a sob, curling up as close as she could get to Andy. She thrashed about, but Andy held her, keeping her close and safe. The words that left her were unintelligible, but to Andy’s ears, they were practically declarations of love. 

“You’re so exquisite, sweetheart, and ravishing.” She rubbed Miranda’s shoulders and held her tightly, kissing her cheeks and shoulders. “So, _so_ beautiful. I’m so lucky.”

“Oh, Andrea.” Hearing her name in Miranda’s lower register made her heart swell up. She was using the tender, tremulous tone that seemed to say, _I’m being honest, please don’t hurt me._ “I’m the lucky one. No one’s ever been so kind as you, my darling.”

“I’m not being kind, honey, I’m being honest.”  
  


“Thank you, then, Andrea. Thank you for being honest and for—” She broke off, suddenly looking shy.

“Loving you,” Andy finished gently. “It’s the greatest gift in the world, Miranda. I hope you know that.”

“I-I do, somewhat. Because of you, I know a great deal more.”

Andy smiled and leaned down to capture Miranda’s lips in a deep kiss. A sigh left Miranda’s lips and when Andy pulled back, she was struck by how blue her eyes were. So blue and shining with love, for her. 

Yes, this was exactly what Andy wanted in her life. 

* * *

_“I hope that I'm not asking too much_

_Just wanna be loved by you_

_And I'm too tired to be tough_

_Just wanna be loved by you” — Defenceless,_ Louis Tomlinson 

  
  



End file.
